The Return of an Angel
by Glexen
Summary: Post-Game Song Fic It has been one year since 'her' death and the Victory at Paris. Jeanne has been getting more depressed as the day's go by then one day... 'She' had returned... changed, however changes are not always bad. Moved to offical JDA section
1. Chapter 1

_**The Return of an Angel.**_

[Jeanne d'Arc][Post-Game] [Song Fic] It has been one year since 'her' death and the Victory at Paris. Jeanne has been getting more depressed as the day's go by, then one day ... 'She' had returned ... Changed, however changes are not always bad. [Warnings: YURI!, Crossover, OC('s), Spoilers and angst] (Guess who the parring is.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Jeanne d'arc, Warhammer nor the songs that will be disclaimed thought this story.

_Chapter One : As the Day's Go by ..._

-_Insert dream here_- Character Dreaming.

-_Insert Lyrics here_- Song Lyrics

_'-Insert thought here_-' Character Thinking

"-Insert Speech here-" Character Talking

It has been one full year since there victory at Paris, and the defeat of Gilvaroth. Her friends have went there separate ways long ago but she couldn't let go of a certain part of her past.

Jeanne has been slowly slipping into a depression. Almost everything Roger did to keep her happy, even confessing to her, had been mostly futile. It also kinda hurt Roger that Jeanne only thought of him as a brother, nothing more or less but it did help both of them as they do kinda talk more often.

However that still didn't help her in the long term. Lately she has been just wandering off into the surrounding forest area alone, although not unarmed, a group of men or beasts could easily overpower her alone and she has been doing it more often.

When her father took her to see a doctor that 'apparently' knew today's sicknesses. To quote his words 'She is perfectly healthy, physically of course. So her problems are that of the mind, not the body.' was all he had for her worried father.

Although her former comrades at arms did visit her every now and then, it seemed that she is falling deeper and deeper into this depression.

_Autumn is kissing valleys and hills  
shy Falin welcome me  
old trees are speaking to the holy wind  
about ancient memories_

Lately she hasn't been getting that much sleep . She alway acted like like it was nothing, yet almost everyone who sees her everyday (i.e: Talk to) knows why she hadn't been getting any sleep.

They where nightmares ... Nightmares of the past ... Nightmares of 'that' day. The day in which she lost a friend ... or did she lose something more?

_Sense of infinity prelude to memory  
in the mystic Elgard's forest  
echoes their voice_

_Dreaming_

_'_No!_' She thought as she climbed faster up the steep hill to 'that town', Rouen. She could hear her screams from mile's away. She can feel her pain, that excruciating pain! She can fell her betrayal, that her friends count help her. _

_Airin 'the rose', Arwald 'the rock'  
great example of pure love_

_'_Please God, don't tell..._' She couldn't finish as saw the sight that has been burned in her mind. It was her burning on the stake, her screams are silent. her pain is eternal. _

_Warrior of ice thank you for all  
from the creatures of the world_

_"Oh God... Why? Why did it have to be you." Jeanne d'arc couldn't find the will to even go up to the burning stake and try to extinguish the flames, she is too far gone to be saved. She just collapsed, and cried. They had the wrong person, it was herself that they wanted._

_"Because, You are meant to suffer..." She could almost hear her voice say that exact sentence, then all faded into darkness. Then she saw 'her' with a assault blade held in her good arm._

_All kneel before you dear old Aresius  
we lived thousand great adventures  
kept in my dreams_

_" Because they wanted you dead, and I suffered for it. What kind of friend are you?" She asked her 'friend' with venom in her voice, and when Jeanne looked up. It was the same face as all the other nightmares... only worse. Half her face, burnt beyond recognition. Her whole body is charred, scared and split, her armor worn, clothing ripped, burned and bloody._

_"Liane... Please Don't." Jeanne begged her friend. She knew what her friend was planning._

_Fly to the crystal sky  
glorious and proud  
Never forgotten friends of all_

_Heroes of the whole known world_

_"I used to look up to you... Seen you as a holy light. Now look at you, begging before your own dobleganger. I used to seeing your face, your face of angels... now I see nothing but demons in that face. I used to even loved you! Yes! I. Loved. You! I have kept inside in fear that you will hate me!" 'Liane' screamed passionately. This caught Jeanne by surprise, never in her nightmares had this happened._

_'_Sh..She loved me?_' This new discovery had caused Jeanne's will, a will that was weakened by the nightmare, to shatter._

_MAY YOUR FIRE BURN IN OUR HEARTS!  
AND LET THE LEGEND SURVIVE!_

_"But I was wrong to put my love, fear and trust into you! Goodbye forever Jeanne !" 'Liane' screamed in rage and passion as she then thrust the Assault blade into Jeanne's Right breast._

_" I ..." Jeanne didn't say anything else as her body felt the blade enter her. It was like time itself went slow as her body lost all strength, tears flowing freely in her eyes._

_"I... I ..." She then started to taste the coppery taste of her own blood in her mouth. She finally realized why this pain had never left her yet. It wasn't a pain that she hadn't lost her friend, it was a pain of losing a loved one, not just a friend. She didn't want this nightmare to end until she can look at Liane's face and tell her. She almost thought against it when she saw Liane's face turn into a twisted smile, but she can tell that there was sadness in there also._

_"I... loved you too." Jeanne finally said as her body then started to fell numb. Her eyes grew heavy. She then saw Liane's face that had the smile turn into a face of pure shock then nothing but darkness as the nightmare finally ended..._

_Dream_ Ended.

Jeanne had awoken up from that nightmare, she is sure that she only gasped and not screamed at this realization ... or could this be a side effect of her depression? But it did make her ask herself.

_Fly to the crystal sky  
glorious and proud  
Never forgotten friends of all_

_Heroes of the whole known world_

'_Do I really love you? Or did I just don't want you to feel pain anymore?_' She begins to question herself. She realized that she couldn't sleep after that and she then left her bed, she just had a night gown on and sneaked outside for some fresh air.

She could even hear those words that 'Liane' said ' _I used to even Loved you! Yes! I. Loved. You!'_ She almost cringed again at those words, never in her life had she felt this much guilt. She couldn't even save Liane. A childhood friend, who secretly had a 'crush' on her. Died in the flames of war. A war that seemed that both France and England are licking wounds.

_MAY YOUR FIRE BURN IN OUR HEARTS!  
AND LET THE LEGEND SURVIVE!_

However, nether of the two army's had felt the sorrow of Jeanne and from what you can tell. Theses wounds would not heal as they are not physical. They are in the mind and part of her psychology now.

However no matter how good the occasion is. She will never forget her, her face, her will ... her sacrifice.

_Fly to the crystal sky  
glorious and proud  
Never forgotten friends of all_

_Heroes of the whole known world_

"Liane ... I am s...so sorry." Jeanne sniffled as she let the tears flow again. her pain was almost too great. She wants to see her again, to say sorry again and be with her.

However though the tears, cool air, and the breeze. She saw a shooting star, A rare occurrence. She felt that she needs to hope that she wasn't in the eternal fires of hell. She hoped that she wasn't suffering in purgatory. She hoped that she was in heaven, a heaven of no pain. a heaven of his eternal protection. Even though it was futile, she wished ... just wished that...

_MAY YOUR FIRE BURN IN OUR HEARTS!  
AND LET THE LEGEND SURVIVE!_

"I ... I ... I wish that you would come back ... to us ... to me." Jeanne silently whispered, it may feel futile, however thats the only thing that she felt better but from the position of the moon, it was past midnight. So she just sneaked back silently into her room and tried to get some rest.

__________________________________________

Disclamer No 1 : I do not own Rhapsody of Fire, Never Forgotten Hero's


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Her Pain will finally be put to rest ..._

-_Insert flashback here_- Character having a flashback

-_Insert Lyrics here_- Song Lyrics

_'-Insert thought here_-' Character Thinking

"-Insert Speech here-" Character Talking

_Let me tell you about my life._

"I just need to be by myself ..." Jeanne said silently as few more tears fall down her eyes. This day didn't had any up's. Only downs, and this has been killing her mind. Her already wounded mind. Her clothing was almost weighing her down but she really need to find the church and just pray, pray for 'her' soul. Her 'talk' with Roger made her think of why she was sulking.

_Let me tell you about my dreams._

_Flashback_

_"Roger?" Jeanne cautiously asked. She and Roger were not on the good terms as of late as almost everything that he tried post-confession and now he was starting to lose hope. He was out just harvesting the last bit of wheat before the cold air comes and freezes the ground. However today was a exceptionally hot day compared to the cool night._

_Let me tell you about the things that happen._

_"Yes? What is it Jeanne?" Roger said in a angry-like voice ... Did I mention He also dislikes people talking to him when he was working._

_Always real to me._

_" I .. I . I was wondering.." Jeanne started, trying to find the right words without angering Roger. She might be the most affected person,but he was the second most affected. Having a shorter temper was proof that he also wants Liane back._

_Let me tell you of my hope._

_"Yes?" Roger said again resting the harvesting scythe's cutting blade to the ground._

_Of my need to reach the sky._

_" D...Do you M..miss her too." Jeanne carefully asked, hoping that she hadn't angered him. _

_Let me take you on an awkward journey._

_" ... Yes ." Roger said as his eyes had a downcast again._

_Let me tell you why._

_"D..Did you love her?" She carefully again._

_Let me tell you why._

_" I used to ... But she's gone... And I just have to accept that fact." He sighed as he also remembered that night. The night where he was possessed by 'it'._

_"But ... how? ... " Before Jeanne could finish, Roger beat her to the punch._

_" I ... don't know ... I just do." Roger admits, but he sounds like he was getting angrier than before._

_" But ... why... " Jeanne almost finished this one when Roger finally snapped, he was tired of these questions that have been going on for the past few months. He couldn't take it anymore and just let his opinion of this matter out._

_Why should these curses be laid upon me  
I won't be forgiven 'till I can brake free!_

_"Look. I know that you are still suffering but you need to put that behind you and move on. Forget about Laine, she is gone. I have already moved on so why cant you! I missed the old Jeanne, the one who would always pull though for us." Roger said angerly at Jeanne. He was indeed sick and tired of her dwelling in the past and thinking about 'her', where is the old Jeanne that he wanted?_

_What did I do to deserve all this guilt  
Pay for my sins with the sale of my soul!_

_Jeanne backed off of an angered Roger. She looked at him, tears starting to form in her eye as she then started to back away from Roger. He then finally realized what he said but couldn't say sorry in time as she had already turned her back at him and started to run towards the forest. Towards the abandoned church ..._

_Demons are trapped all inside of my head  
My hopes are gone reach for heaven from hell!_

_Flashback_ Ended.

"_you need to put that behind you and move on._" Jeanne muttered as she just walked up to the church. The old church in the forest, the place where everything started. Oh how she remembered the night but that story, is for another time.

_My sins are many, my guilt is too heavy  
The pressure of knowing of hiding what I know_

Finally, she saw the large doors that lead into the old church. She came alone, but she needed to just have some time alone.

_I'm able to see things  
Things I don't want to see_

Alone...

alone...

_The lives of a thousand souls  
Weigh heavy down on me_

'_I am truly alone ... I just don't love Roger the way he wants it and he's angered by it but ... I just don't see Roger as anything more than a older brother and that's the truth._' Jeanne thought sadly as the tears begun anew. Her eternal pain never seems to be put to rest.

As she was about to enter the church. She had the feeling that she was being watched but she disregarded that suspension and just entered anyways. Pushing the heavy doors and letting them close back before looking at the altar at the end of the room.

_I know they're crying for help reaching out  
The burden of them will take me down as well_

Inside, she took out the charred pendent that her friend always had, even into death she had that pendent on, in her hands . It was like a good luck charm for her, but every time Jeanne looks into the pendent, she feels the pain that Liane felt ... the burning

_The sin of a thousand souls not died in vain  
Reincarnate still in me live again_

... the fire

... the betrayal

... the pain.

_Someone to save me  
Something to save me from myself  
To bring the salvation  
To exorcise this hell_

She now is in front of the holy altar. she then knelt down and started to pray, for everyone. Not just herself. For everyone, herself , her comrades that are living and dead, her family. Everyone.

'God, We have thanked you being so kind so many times. For without your help. Myself, Roger, Gilles, La Hire and Richard wouldn't be able to defeat Gilvaroth and his minions of evil ... Bless all of our allys that didn't comeback from the sacred quest in mortal flesh...'

_Someone to save me  
Something to save me from myself  
To bring the salvation  
To exorcise this hell_

Meanwhile outside of the church

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Came a quite voice, from just 10 feet from the church where two heavily armored figures. One being a unfamiliar man standing at least six feet tall. His face looked almost as young as a 18 year old, his brown hair was cut at a standard size that kinda hung lose and was oddly wavy/curly, but his large scar-tissue on his right cheek and across his left eye makes the look that he has been in and through eons of battles. His eyes holds century's of wisdom and generations of knowledge. His armor looked like it was made with the strongest metals, the purest golds and the holiest symbols to reflect the status of a god.

" I am sure that I want to do this. Besides ... I cannot keep my mind off of her ever since we had that talk." Another voice, this one belonging to a more familiar women, still in her late teenage years. Her Face had a scar, a terrible scar that would stay with her for the rest of her days. A thin sword scar, covered by a burn, starting from the top of her left eye, to the lower bottom of her cheek. Her armor was not gold, but black with red cloth, the armor also looks like it was made out of a powerful metal, and the golden details with the holy symbols pictured herself as a living, breathing saint. (Picture Saint Celestine's armor, except black with gold details and no Iron Halo.)

Both were armed, however there weapons where kept in there sheaths. The golden warrior, had only two weapons with him, a sword that has two separate blades. Another heaver sword that looked like it had teeth. The black warrior only had one sword, a large two handed sword, but there more than meets the eye to these swords.

"I know ... Just remember this, my living saint." The golden warrior said as he turned away from the Church.

"What is it?" She answered.

"Remember to tell her the truth, but if anyone else asks. Tell them what I tolled you." The warrior said as he started to leave. However he turned his head and looked at her just as she gave a nod. He then smiled as the golden cape started to change and shape shift, into a set of golden, Clockwork-like angle wings and he was off, flying with the birds and the clouds.

_Someone to save me  
Something to save me from my hell  
A destination  
Away from this nightmare_

The women then gave a smirk and just left the hiding spot. Her armor however didn't make as much noise as one would expect. She was finally be able to re-unite with her friend ... but she wished that they can be more than just that...

' _Snap out of it! Even though he says that 'He forgives all'... She may not feel the same for me... but ... He tolled me to tell her, he said that I am the luckiest women to have a second chance with her ... Jeanne. I loved you then, and I still love you now._ ' She braced herself as she push the doors to the church open.

_Someone to save me  
Something to save me from myself  
To bring the salvation  
To exorcise this hell_

Back in the Church

... Amen.' just as Jeanne finished her prayer. She started to hear the doors to the church open. It made her turn around in surprise. She didn't bring any weapons so she was defenseless against any attacker but as the doors opened fully. She was in for a quite a shock.

There standing in armor that Jeanne had never seen, holy symbols that would make any priest jealous and still having the armlet that was 'descended' to her. Her armor seemed to be forged from master craftsmen in order to keep that full plate silent, the cape seemed to be made from the purest red dyes. Then Jeanne saw her face, scarred. Yet not that badly scarred as she imaged her in her nightmares, her hair was cut to match Jeanne's new haircut. But those eyes ... those eyes that she missed seeing all those months ago, her small yet cute smile that she had thought was lost in the flames of war. Yet over all the shock, adrenaline and happiness . She managed to say this living saints name, tears almost treating to erupt from her eyes

"L..L...Liane ?!?"

_____________________________________________

Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Maiden - The Reincarnation of Benjamin Breeg.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: With the love and will of a Living Saint..._

-_Insert Lyrics here_- Song Lyrics

_'-Insert thought here_-' Character Thinking

"-Insert Speech here-" Character Talking

_This Romeo is bleeding but you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings that this old dog kicked up_

_It's been raining since you left me, not I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter but without you I give up_

"Jeanne." Liane said with her smile that light up her very soul as she walked towards her.

Jeanne however couldn't contain it any longer. Her happiness is what made the tears fall, her adrenalin is what made her get up and almost run, and her relief is what she felt when she quickly and fiercely hugged the living saint.

_Now I can't sing a love song like the way it's meant to be_

_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore_

_But, baby, that's just me and..._

'_She here !... She's alive! She is really alive!_' Jeanne thought as tears continued to flow down her cheeks, Liane almost toppled over from the impact that Jeanne gave her, but she stood her ground and they where still standing as she hugged back.

"Missed me?" Liane asked with the same smile again. She also had stuff in her mind, but they are not so important now. All that mattered to her was Jeanne.

Jeanne couldn't say anything from her sobs. She can finally see her face again, although scared. It dose look kinda ... cute and sexy on her.

'_Maybe ... Maybe I do like her in that way..._' She only thought as she just continued to hold her. In fear that she might disappear from her life again.

_I will love you, baby  
Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day  
Always_

" Shh... It's alright Jeanne... It's alright. " Liane comforted as she continued to hold this broken warrior who can finally let go of the past and heal herself. She didn't know what had fully happened. All that she knew was the 'scouts' had tolled her that she was in a depression.

But damn it... She didn't knew it was this bad.

_I'll be there 'til the start don't shine  
'Til the heaven burst and the words don't rhyme  
I know that when I die you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you always_

'_They should really give more detailed explanations... but it's alright now. I am here now, and ill be at her side. I just wish that he was faster with the healing and training..._' Liane thought as she started to hold Jeanne tighter.

"L...L...Liane. I...Is that really you?" Jeanne had quite a hard time getting those words out as she was sobbing quite hard.

_Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say goodbye _

"Yes it's me, Jeanne... " Liane said softly, even though she can't really feel it as much due to the armor, Jeanne was finally easing up on the tight hug.

"I ... I missed you." Jeanne simply said as even though she had almost full control again. She then started to feel week. Her heart shattered again, remembering that night long ago. Where she could have saved her and with that, her tears and sobbing continued anew.

_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
To touch your lips, to hold you near  
When you say your prayers try to understand  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man_

"I...I...am so...so sorry." Jeanne said as her legs almost gave up on her. She was letting Liane support her but Jeanne should be far away from her. Heck, she should be at the least, disliked her.

"... For what Jeanne?" Liane said as her smile kinda faded, seeing her in so much pain almost made her heart split. Jeanne was already in pain from this bleeding wound that would not heal.

"I didn't do any..thing to help you..." She somewhat sobbed as she just burred her face in the black shoulder pad that is part of the living saints armor.

_When he holds you close, when he pulls you near_

_When he says the words you've been needing to hear_

_I wish I was him 'cause those words are mine_

_To day to you 'til the end of time and..._

" ... It was for the better... I would have cried if you had even tried, hurting yourself just to save me ... only for me to die in your arms." She replied with a very sad tone. She remembers that night from long ago. She remembers the pain, she remembers the fire.

But what tore her apart on the inside was that her friends were at an arms reach, yet she herself was too far gone, and they couldn't do anything about about it. However she was somewhat scared at Roger personally now.

What scared her the most was that when they left to pursue the possessed Roger. She was what he called 'clinically proven dead', however ... He rescued and 'revived' her. That story is also ... for another time.

_I will love you, baby_

_Always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day_

_Always_

"I am s...sso.. ss... " Before Jeanne could finish, she was silenced by Liane's fingers.

"Shhh ... It's alright ... I forgive you." was all that Liane said when Jeanne finally had a smile on her face. A genuine smile, Liane's arm went to the back of Jeanne's head and just started to put her finger though her hair.

"Liane..." Jeanne whispered as the sobs seems to somehow disappear. The sorrow in her heart, in her Spirit and in her mind was erased and formed into happiness, hope ...

... and love.

_If you told me to cry for you, I could_

_If you told me to lie for you, I would_

_Take a look at my face_

_There's no price I won't pay to say these words to you_

"Jeanne..." Liane replied as her own tears started to fall, her happiness of being reunited with a lost and broken friend who had almost healed herself but her mind keeped repeating '_Is this it?_'

" I... have something to say ..." She started (Jeanne) and as if finding the courage in herself. She didn't know if Liane really loved her ... but there is only one way to find out.

"I ... almost lost myself when we had lost you, it was my fault ... My fault that you where up there ... burning. I should be the one burning... I should be the one. Not you, as I slept , I keep on getting nightmares... of that day and it had let me realized something in my heart. My true feelings ... What I am trying to say is that ... that I ..." She started to have trouble saying those words but she wants to say them .... She needs to say them.

_Well, there ain't no luck in these loaded dice  
So, baby, if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines, yeah_

Liane was about to say something when Jeanne decided to give up trying to say it and just let her actions do the talking. This action ... they had there first kiss.

Her mind went blank. The kiss was almost so sudden, but oh so wanted. She had never thought this will ever happen, but it was a hope. A dream ... a dream that had been fulfilled. She then relaxed, closed her eyes and deepened this kiss ... that her old crush, her love ... was giving her.

It was a mind blowing experience for both of them. They had never kissed anyone before, let alone Each other. Yet ... it felt so good, they where at that first kiss for at least 10 long seconds before finally. they both broke that kiss.

"Liane, I love you." Jeanne finally said, it felt like the whole world was just lifted off her shoulders. That the restraints on her heart where finally broken.

_I will love you, baby_

_Always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day_

_Always_

" I ... I ... I love you too." Liane almost started to sob when she heard that, but she was finally happy . They where both finally happy and soon there lips met again ... in a more passionate kiss. A kiss that would spark a fire in both there hearts but they know not to go that far ... yet.

_I'll be there 'til the start don't shine_

_'Til the heaven burst and the words don't rhyme_

_I know that when I die you'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you always_

_____________________________________

Disclaimer: I do not own Bon Jovi - Always.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four: And the saint will Tell her story of a god that helped her..._

_'-Insert thought here_-' Character Thinking

"-Insert Speech here-" Character Talking

' _I had never been so happy ... so free ... so ... loved._' It was a little over than a few seconds after there passionate kiss, Jeanne's legs almost went like rubber again and if Liane didn't already had her arm's around her. Then she would have been already on the ground but she guided her to the nearest bench inside the small church for both of them to sit down in.

'_Ill never leave your side Jeanne ... never._' Liane did a silent promise, she had already left her love once ... she will not even think about leavening her again and to prove that. She had already taken the left seat beside Jeanne, wrapped her arm around her waist and just cuddled with her.

"So Jeanne ... how dose it feel?" Liane decided to ask. Finally being free from such a burden would at least make her back to the old Jeanne she used to see.

"I feel like I am flying though the heavens ... free from the force that had bound us to these lands. Free from the pains that both men and women have fell throughout that war and I finally can say that you are mine and no one else's ... but ..." This part kinda made Liane tense up a bit. " I am scared ... Scared that if I leave theses halls. That you will disappear, scared that this is all a dream ... scared ... that they wont accept us." Jeanne finished, her head looking slightly saddened.

"Don't worry my love... I am a living saint..." Liane was cut off at what Jeanne said next.

"But they will just crucify you again... As a heretic .. and not only you will be crucified. I will also be crucified, everyone will hate us. Even if we saved France..." Jeanne almost spoke the bitter truth on that case.

"True..." Liane said ... but then smiled." But they will have to fight me first and convince a god before we can be casted out."

"Wha?" Jeanne almost lost her balance at that.

" You know what happened to me after you left?" Liane said, her hand just grasped Jeanne's free hand and both had there fingers intertwined.

"N..No... We thought you where dead ... and we didn't want to desecrate your body." Jeanne spoke the truth again but Liane kinda lost her sparkle in her eye.

"Before I can tell you anything else ... you will have to make a Promise to me." Liane said as if she held a secret. Not a dark one but a secret that she wants to say to her keep in between her friend and lover.

"What is it?" As if Jeanne then 'stepped up to the plate'. She said that in a soft spoken way .A way that wouldn't hurt Liane in any way, shape or form.

"Promise me that you wont freak out at theses next few words ill say. Promise me that you will keep this a secret from everyone, even Roger. Most of all ... promise me you will stay by my side. Though better or for worst, though fire and flame and though the ages." Jeanne almost said as if she was an old sage, full of wisdom and knowledge.

" I Promise ... but why?" Jeanne fought the urge to be pacific on that subject.

"Because ... I did die on that night." If Jeanne thought Liane was lying. Then Liane wouldn't have used such a serous tone with her.

"Y..you d..did die on that night ... but how ... " Jeanne couldn't say anything else as even though tears almost started to flow again, Liane was there. As if keeping the weights of such a burden off Jeanne's shoulders.

"A god saved me from death itself. A god which I am glad that he helped me recover. A god ... that helped me though this nightmare that we called war." Liane said. In a small smile, Jeanne blinked her tears away, not only surprised but interested.

"A god?" Jeanne asked rather scared, but as if holding her ground. She wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Where he came from. He is held almost to the status and power of god himself. A immortal that lightning itself can fly from his hands, or make an object float in mid air, or even call about his own wings at will. A being who's technology can create a armor which cannot be penetrated by almost any weapon of our time and possibly never will ... A man who is also scarred by his own personal wars and nightmares of his time. He has many names where he came from... but once he introduced himself to me once, he only asked if I can use ether his full title or his true name." Liane said as she tried her best to explain this to Jeanne. Although she may be exaggerating a bit. His powers regardless if it is physical, psychic or magical could rival god himself.

"What is this 'Gods' name and that didn't haven't answered how you are alive." Even though Jeanne was kinda blunt and straightforward at that. Liane actually laughed a bit.

"That's the old Jeanne I know ..." both of them had a small laugh at that."... But his name is Glexen Etheralis. His Title: ...'The Immortal Emperor of Mankind.' or 'The Emperor' ." Now If anyone else had heard that from Liane. They would have thought she was crazy in the head but this is Jeanne she is talking to.

"Are you saying that this self proclaimed 'god' saved your life?" Jeanne had to ask that question.

"He did. I don't know how he did it as he keeps his technology a secret to most 'outsiders' but he stated that I was 'clinically proven dead' as said In his terms for at least ... well lets just say a while. " Liane tried to explain.

"And do you know what he means by that?" Jeanne asked.

"He didn't say and he said that thats the only thing that will be needed. He did however let me heal naturally, soon ... all my burns where gone, but ... I didn't come out completely unscared. The scar on my face is one of the two physical scars I have but the other one ... was much more than just a scratch and burn..." Liane couldn't say anything more as she just had this gut feeling to stop here breaking off of the cuddle.

"Why? What happened?" Jeanne asked. A little annoyed at that, but seeing that Liane is 'taking off' the armor surrounding her right fore arm, Jeanne almost sat there in shock and sympathy.

"Oh my god Liane .... What happened to you?" Jeanne whispered as she stared her new fore arm, a simple yet very effective mecanical 'Bionic' forearm and hand that has been blessed to have the receiver normal touch like a normal hand and forearm.

"A gift from him, along with the armor, silks, and the sword. My own forearm was 'too far gone' as he said ... and he took off the useless limb, and gave this as a gift." Jeanne almost look at the fore-arm with Interested eyes and like most humans when they see something new. They want to touch it. So extending her hand, She grasped the mechanical one of Liane.

"Its so cold ..." Jeanne said sadly as she then just lay her head on the shoulder pad of Liane's armor

"I can still feel the softness of your hand like the 'mechanical' hand was my own ... Yet ... He kept an watching eye on me after attaching that arm ... Keeping me safe from the others..." Liane was about to continue when Jeanne just butted in, in surprise.

"There where others?"

"Yes ... They where however trainers and 'students'. They trained me in almost everything, except how to use one of there 'Holy Bolter', whatever that weapon is .... however, they treated me with respect, they trained me well, even 'The Emperor' himself teched me how to do a few things." She got up from her seat on the bench and stood up, getting to the small opening in the center. "Like this." She then looked like she was focused on something, then the red cape then started to shape shift, and soon. Coming out from her back, where two snow-white angle wings, although folded up to keep from hitting ether end of the church. Jeanne was nearly stunned at these beautiful wings. It's like Liane was a angel herself, a holy being of God.

"There beautiful..." was Jeanne's only words at the awe-inspiring sight. Then her hand was grasped by Liane and she got her up on her feet.

"This ... is another Gift he taught me to use at will... To fly, to touch the heavens." Liane said smiling as she then concentrated again, Then the two wings dissapieared back into the red cape.

" I have changed Jeanne. Some are changes are good ... Some I don't personally like. All of them made me who I am today, the women standing before you." Liane smiled as she then 'Put' the armored gauntlet back on the mechanical arm and suddenly embraced Jeanne, and kinda figuring out what to do now, she just warped her own arms around Liane. "I just wanted you to know that no matter what happens to me ... Ill love you always. I only hope that you will love me back after what I said." She finished.

Jeanne didn't even need to think for an answer as she already had one." As much as it sounds untrue. Your arm, armor and weapon are enough proof to convince me that you had a close call with death itself only for it to lose it's grasp against you. That this emperor kept you under his wing, healed you and trained you to fight. I don't care if all your limbs are replaced with theses metal copy's." Jeanne then got her hear in front of Liane's. Almost close enough for a kiss, yet far enough for her to finish.

"As long as you still have a beating heart, your never forgetting smile and your ever seeing eyes. Ill love you till the end of time." Jeanne finished with a big smile on her face.

" Jeanne ... T..thank you." As if reading Jeanne's mind, Liane quickly sized the moment and got another Kiss. Nether girl had the deadly sin of lust as the kiss was maintained. Only the virtues of compassion and love where in these two kissing girls thoughts and hearts.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five: However when there friend discover this secret ... He will turn his love into hate._

-_Insert Lyrics here_- Song Lyrics

_'-Insert thought here_-' Character Thinking

"-Insert Speech here-" Character Talking

As both of the girls had there little bit of peace and serenity in the cathedral, Jeanne then just got hit with a reality check ... If Liane is here alive, what would her parents day? What would Roger say? Heck, what would the whole town say?

"Liane... Are we going back to Domrémy? Are you going to go back home?" Jeanne asked with a bit of worry in her voice. True it make have taking quite a bit of self-convincing to return to France but she still may not be ready to see everyone again.

"I know I have been 'dead' for over a year... But he ... He tolled me to tell them that I. Who was martyred to a saint by the angels of heaven. Was given a second chance by our holy god to walk with the mortals again." Liane said although a bit shaky as she somewhat disliked not telling the truth, she thinks that that would be solid enough to convince everyone and anyone ... well unless you are Jeanne that is.

"But ... Thats .. " Jeanne then started to catch on what Liane was saying ... Which is not lying but not telling the truth either. " ... I ... See. I just hope that they wont ask anything more." Jeanne then said as she just snuggled with the Living saint.

_You lead me on the path  
Keep showing me the way  
I feel a little lost  
A little strange today_

"I hope so too Jeanne ... I hope so too." was all that Liane said as silence overcomes the church again. Only the birds chirping and the light wind ruffling the trees outside. Nether wanting to stop this moment. The moment had captured them in a ever tumbling but short peace. As if acknowledging mother nature itself, the simple things of life can sometimes be the most calming. The ruffle of the trees, the sound of birds singing, and the genital breeze that they hear outside the church.

However ... such moments have to come to a close. They need to face the town sooner or later. So what better time than now to return both seemed to break from the snuggle and got up and soon they where walking back to the village of Domrémy, hand in hand.

_I think I'll take a hold  
Of whatever comes my way  
Then we'll see what happens  
Take it day by day_

Back at Dormémy, a few minutes later

Roger was almost worried sick. It has felt like hours since he had seen her. The town's sun dial proved it. She has been gone since the shadow was at the three . Now the shadow was half way past the six.

'_I hope that she didn't hurt herself ... again._' Roger sighed as he remembered the last time he had to find and help her back ... Apparently a few weeks back, both Jeanne and Roger went to the small church in the forest to pray. On the way back, Jeanne sprained her ankle awhile back she's fine now and she can still run. Yet he missed the old Jeanne, the prideful one ... The loyal one... He missed that Jeanne ... now ... She is reduced to a shell of her former existence.

But he had this gut feeling that this day would get very weird, very quickly and would defently throw him off. However ever since Gilvaroth was sealed in Gilles body. Most of the 'demons' that even think of trying to attack this small town where scarce and even the demon's that are insane enough to attack They are very ... very ... weak. Not that Rogers minded.

"Boy ... Something better happen soon..." As if almost jinxing himself, Roger caught a glimpse of armor from the small pathway to the abandoned church.

'_I am sure that Jeanne was not wearing her armor underneath her clothing ... and If so, it isn't black ... What a moment... Oh shit!_' Roger almost fell over in shock, since he was farming the farthest fields closest to the forest, he was near the pathway to the church. Only once did he went back, to store the gathered wheat. However his assumption IS correct.

_I though I had it all  
I had it all worked out_

Today will be a weird day.

He Made sure he wasn't seeing things, but after looking closely again. He could have sworn he had seen 'her'.

_Just what my future held  
That there would be no doubt_

'_Ok Roger, you have been drinking too much at the bars again. Lets lay off of the ale for a ... HOLY SHIT IT'S HER!_' Roger thought casually at first as it seems impossible for 'her' to be alive but when he saw both 'her' and Jeanne leave the forest line, side-by-side and hand-in-hand. He nearly had a heart attack. NOT just from that, but from the armor 'she' wore. The armor had the holiest of markings that Roger had ever seen.

"Roger!" He heard 'her' say as she just ran towards him. Roger meanwhile was having troubles understanding the logic of this. 'Her' 'heavy' full plate armor should be creaking, it wasn't and it didn't hinder any of her movement.

_But then the card came up  
And I took another turn_

Just perfect for a glomp... A rather painful one at that.

"Li...ane." Roger started, but since the black and orange blur that is Liane tackled/hugged him. It took the wind right out of him and knocked him off his feet. Only a second after impact that Roger gained air again but seeing Liane again had warmed up his heart again and he couldn't resist hugging the Saint.

_But I don't know if it's  
Fulfillment that I yearn_

Jeanne took her time to walk up to Roger and Liane even though Roger was hugging HER women. She didn't care, Roger was a friend that helped her when she was feeling down. Now that she was back in there lives. There lives will be back to the normal before the war got to them.

"How ... Where ... What?"

Well ... almost normal.

_Tell me what you can hear  
And then tell me what you see  
Everybody has a different way  
To view the world_

"It was god Roger, he gave me a second chance to walk the planes of earth again but as one of his chosen saints." Liane said, somewhat energetically as she just laid on top of Roger, despite that her armor makes her just a little heaver than Roger himself.

"He sent you back here? but you where ..." Roger started, but instead of Liane butting in his sentence. Jeanne did.

"Well from what are little saint had tolled me. 'God will forgive almost anyone' ... maybe except a select few but it's not other peoples judgment to tell where 'his people' goes but rather himself." Jeanne said with a smirk as she then helped up both Roger and Liane up from there 'awkward' position.

_I would like you to know  
When you see the simple things  
To appreciate this life  
It's not too late to learn_

"But ... why?" Roger had to ask. He just REALLY jinxed himself today. Not only is he surprised at this 'weird' event, but Jeanne was throwing him WAY OFF.

"Why what?" Liane asked as she just looked at Roger with rather uncertain eyes. This didn't go unnoticed from Jeanne's own vision, but after looking at Jeanne again. The uncertainty went away, leavening behind a confident self.

"Why did he chose you? Why didn't he sent any other of his saints down?" Roger asked, although the confusion is starting to where off. He still was thrown off.

_Don't want to be here  
Somewhere I'd rather be  
But when I get there  
I might find it's not for me_

"I .... " Liane looked down as if she is 'acting' uncertain."I don't know... he just chose me. As if he was expecting something to happen ... Something bad." Liane Just said as she shook her head slightly.

_Tell me what you can hear  
And then tell me what you see  
Everybody has a different way  
To view the world_

That seemed to convinced Roger enough, but he is keeping an eye out on them. like he is expecting something that had happened to them but both of the girls just shrugged of the feeling and walked away from him. After all, he needs to finish.

'_Hmm ... It seems that they aren't telling me something... or that they are lying. Ill just have to bee more cautious then._' Roger thought as even though he couldn't put his finger on it. He had a feeling that the two girls are hiding something from him... The sooner he finishes with the fields, the sooner he can do some information gathering.

_I would like you to know  
When you see the simple things  
To appreciate this life  
It's not too late to learn_

Narrator's POV.

And when they got back to the village of Domrémy. The crowds where shocked that one thought as a heretic by the English was actually a saint sent back to these mortal realms, only Jeanne know of the truth.

Roger only got rumors of what has been going on 'behind closed doors' however theses rumors are false, sure Jeanne and Liane usually go off into the woods somewhere. Roger would tell if they 'did it' or not. Even if so, all rumors hold some kind of truth to them. It's just what that Roger is looking for.

Jeanne and Liane had kept there relationship a secret but like all relationships. They want people to know. However if they do that, then they will be out casted. Exiled for being 'different'. However they do get the odd kiss and hug.

Soon, rumors begun to spread thought France, and some even got to England that a Saint. Sent by the holy god himself. Was back to these wonderful lands, however it is unknown who the saint is ... Only rumors that generated 'there' Relationship stayed In Domrémy.

However, Rogers breakthrough in getting to the bottom of this came one night , a week later after her return.

Normal POV

'_Man ... Is it just me or is this 'Saint' thing seemed to be the only thing on peoples mind now?_' Roger asked himself. Like a very few people who heard, he didn't give in that she was a saint.

However he had no evidence what-so-ever to prove this. Her armor was enough evidence that she was a saint. Yet, no one had ever seen those symbols before but they where holy in there ways.

Roger had another unsuccessful information gathering session, he needed evidence to prove that she is no saint.

However, today was his day. Since It was late at night, The town was quiet, very quiet. Only his walking seemed that he can hear but then he heard a very familiar gasp from the barn that he was just passing.

_Tell me what you can hear  
And then tell me what you see  
Everybody has a different way  
To view the world_

'_What ... well ... what do we have here?_' Roger thought as he went as silent as possible. The main doors where slightly open, only cracked enough to let someone see though but not missing this chance to probably bust this 'living saint' case open. He just simply looked though the small crack, keeping most of himself in the shadows.

What he saw couldn't be more golden than a blade that was made of nothing but gold. He saw Liane in that barn, only in her undergarments, she seemed to cuddling up with someone.

What had shocked him was that certain someone that she was cuddling with ... was Jeanne!

_I would like you to know  
When you see the simple things  
To appreciate this life  
It's not too late to learn_

'_Wha? But how? Jeanne is suppose to love ME!_' Roger thought greedily. It seems that even though his reaper was removed from his soul. He still had that evil that seemed to never go away.

'_Are you sure about that? Do you want her? Or do you want her to be happy?_' Rogers 'other' side complained. however he overheard the two girls talking.

_Don't want to be here  
Somewhere I'd rather be  
But when I get there  
I might find it's not for me_

"Are you sure that we should tell him ... about us?" He heard Liane said as she just tightened her hold to Jeanne.

"I ... I know we promised each other to keep this a secret from everyone ... but ... but I just cant ignore Roger anymore ... We shouldn't had lied to his face like that a week ago. We should tell Roger the truth tomorrow." He heard Jeanne say. This kinda warmed his heart up a bit that even in such a position, She thinks of him, but they lied to him! About each other! That boiled his blood rather bad. However Liane gasped again.

"But ... He will think we are demons and hate us! He would want us dead. He ... I just cant see that." He heard Liane say as she started to sob, but Jeanne just tightened her hug on Liane.

'_They are right on one thing._' Roger's 'darker' Side thought as he looked through the doorway.

'_No, they deserve are friendship still, Just because there different dose not mean that ..._' his lighter side was cut off by the darker side.

_Don't want to be here  
Somewhere I'd rather be  
But when I get there  
I might find it's not for me_

'_That is wrong! You are wrong! They need to be shown that you wont take shit from anyone! Even these two who where you friend abandoned your love JUST to satisfy there own desires! They have sinned, and in only death will they repent!_' His darker side bought him, almost like a demon walking to him, Roger was angered at this and just want to ... now he admits it ... KILL Liane but not now ... not now.

'_She will feel my pain when it's time ... but not now..._' Roger himself thought as he then struck gold as he continued to listen into this conversation.

"... I know he may hate us, tell others or worse, try and kill us but its one of those things that we have to do ... and if we don't reveal Roger what are relationship with each other sooner or later ... He will find out and take it the wrong way..." Jeanne's words almost shook the hiding Roger's resolve but the reminder of that she didn't love him the way he wanted to be only continued to boil his blood.

"... But what if he dose not want to listen? What if he ..." Liane was quickly shut by Jeanne's fingers on her lips.

"Shhh... I am sure he will listen, I am sure that he wants to stay our friends but if all goes the wrong way, and he dose hate us... then at least we still have each other." Jeanne only said as she tightened her grip on the worried Liane.

"C..Can we tell him in a few days ... I ... I am just not ready to tell him yet..." Liane admitted, true she just wished that Roger would just accept there choice for this relationship, however that is unlikely to happen.

"Alright my dear ... we will tell him in three days but I don't want to keep this from him forever..." Jeanne soothed her worried lover as finally silence filled the barn. No words where spoken, but the three minds who heard this conversation where on overdrive of thoughts and emotions.

Roger however had changed his views on those two girls. They caused him this pain ... but not now ... but later ... they will feel his pain, oh yes. They will feel it. He then quietly sneaked back to his house to think on what he heard tonight...

____________________________________________

Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Maiden - Different World


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six: He will get consumed by the darkness within._

-_Insert Lyrics here_- Song Lyrics

_'-Insert thought here_-' Character Thinking

"-Insert Speech here-" Character Talking

Narrators POV.

The demons inside Rogers heart had pulled him into darkness again. His pain will be though, while both Jeanne and Liane where in there 'safe' world. They soon realized that there friend Roger was avoiding them like they contracted something.

However there other comrades in arms where going to visit Jeanne ... none of them will prepare them for the shock of who this 'saint' is. They had defenetly heard of these rumors but they figured that they where just that.

Roger ... We hope that you will find the light in your heart before you will do something that we shall all regret.

Normal POV

'_They are almost here._' Roger thought with near glee as he dawned on the final peace of his armor that he had adventured with Jeanne, oh how he now hates that name. He loved her but she didn't think so back.

Oh yes. They will suffer, and they will pay!

'_They will..._' Roger had plotted the near ultimate revenge against those two. Since there former comrades will be there for the reunion, most of the people will flock to the heroes that had saved these lands.

_Lost in a dream, finally it seems,_

_Emptiness and everlasting madness,_

Then when almost everyone is there, he will reveal the girl's 'secret' to them. Hopefully angering everyone to be against them ... although he will have a bit of trouble with La'Hire, He can always just 'get rid of that problem'.

_See the sadness grow, watching as we know,_

_Blinded for our journey for the world,_

"The time is soon ... they will suffer ... and they will pay with there blood." Roger thought with vengeance as he just stayed in his house for now.

_Call for us, the power in all of us,_

_So far beyond the blackened sky tonight..._

At Jeanne House.

"So ... Are you ready for the reunion?" Jeanne heard Liane, who is in the armor and her blessed two handed sword that was given to her by 'The Emperor' as she called him. Jeanne also was in the attire that she had on near the end of her questing day. Along with the holy bracelets that both of them wore and she carried her sword, the Durendal. Jeanne was more-so happy about this reunion ... As she cannot wait to see there faces when they see Liane with her.

_Glorious, forever more in us,_

_We are victorious, and so alive._

"I just cant wait to see there faces again." Jeanne replied with her smile as she finished fixing the gauntlet that had the holy bracer on it. When she just finished, two arms wrapped around her waste from the women who was standing behind her.

" Me too Jeanne ... Me too." Liane was also quite happy at this reunion, they will finally meet the living saint. They will however have very surprised faces on who this saint is.

"Lets go now ... and stop hugging my stomic! People will think oddly about us if we go like this!" Jeanne said, although serous, it was also in a teasing tone as Liane almost scrambled to her feet again.

_We'll all find our sacrifice tomorrow,_

_Our journey on towards a brighter day,_

_Silent tears we left behind, still so far away,_

_Across the endless sands,_

_Through the fields of our despair,_

_Free for all eternity, we stand, yeah,_

_Rise above the universe tonight,_

_Starchaser..._

"Alright.. Lets go." They Both nodded as they made there way out of the house, only to be adorn by the people of Domrémy.

'_We have saved these lands from a demon. They have there freedom back thanks to our selfless actions. Once a normal village women, now harbored as a hero._ ' Jeanne thought as the people had let them pass to the outskirts of town. Where they all gathered and waited for the others.

They are heroes of these lands and they deserve more respect than a average man. Soon all 6 of them will be reunited in this very town. They had endured hardships that no normal man had to do but they did, and with that. They had freed the world from the black pride of a tyrant.

_Fly towards the storm, see the world reborn,_

_Feel the pain inside, the voice, the sorrow,_

_Across the distant shores, find the open door,_

_Stand alone, in judgment for tomorrow._

Soon there was three dots on the road to Domrémy, the three friends that helped her in her sacred quest to free France. Had reached the town that she was born in, and the town in which it all started.

_Years of pain still haunt us all, we saw the last sunrise,_

The large beast man La'Hire with the Ax that he has been carrying around ever since it was discovered, Lucifer. Although named after the fallen angle, the Ax had strike down demon after demon in the final battle. Now ... he is still the same mercenary as before.

_Take me home, in freedom, for a lifetime..._

The holy priest Richard, With his now famous staff, Caduceus. He is the only one of the group that has been traveling ever since they disbanded. However he was performing exorcisms for the people so it is for a good cause.

_Praying on for the silence, and the last tears will blind,_

And finally, the lone spear man Gilles with his spear, Gae Bulg. This warrior hasn't been feeling anything of Gilvaroth's powers trying to possess him. The demon seems to ether be too wounded to try and possess Gilles, or that it's dormant or is that it is waiting ... For what though? We may never know.

_So glorious, this fight inside, united we stand._

All three of them are also wearing there attire when they traveled together. Now they where almost at the edge of the town when they noticed something different.

The women that was standing beside Jeanne seemed strangely familiar. Although they didn't realized it yet. They had heard rumors that a saint had returned to the world of the living, and has made her home here in Domrémy. Could this familiar women in black armor be that saint?

They had shook off the feeling that it was Liane awhile ago as she is ... well dead and casted out as a Heretic. True they sympathized her for being convicted of such high status when she was actually fighting for the holy god but once the priest has spoken, there was no way that she could be saved by the holy hands of god, let alone be a saint.

_And we'll all find our sacrifice tomorrow,_

_Our journey on towards a brighter day,_

_Silent tears we left behind, still so far away,_

_Across the endless sands,_

_Through the fields of our despair,_

_Free for all eternity, we stand, yeah,_

_Rise above the universe tonight,_

_Starchaser..._

However once they got closer to see this 'saints' face, they where somewhat shocked as there previous thought was wiped away. The saint of Domrémy WAS Liane.

'_How the ...?_' almost all three thought with surprised faces as the two girls laughed.

" Surprised?" Liane said after laughing at the three former comrades.

"Liane! La-Hire thought you where gone! ...." And La-hire almost hugged the air out of Liane if it was not for her armor, then almost dropped her, after all. He is the tallest and strongest of the group. He still had a hand on Liane's shoulder when she started to explain her story.

" God had brought me back. He handed me this armor and this sword to return to 'theses lands'. He oddly didn't state a reason why." Liane said as she kinda erased the small doubtful look and replaced it with a smile. "Still, he gave me life and for that I thank him." She finished.

_Free from this world, here for the last time,_

_Oceans collide inside of us all,_

_Believe who we are,_

_The phoenix will guide us,_

_Freedom will rise once again._

"Then are lord must had a good reason young one. Do not worry your mind on that." Richard said with his straight face on. However his voice held kindness.

As the small town started there celebration, for if it where not for these brave warriors. Than there freedom that they take for granted would be taken away from the demon Gilvaroth.

However, not all are celebrating. As no one had seen the final warrior, the final hero. Roger, he had been rarely seen around anymore.

No matter, most of the group is hear, and hopefully he will join in the first of many celebration of the end of the bloody war.

_Save us tonight, the last hope for all of us,_

_Light-years gone by, we're still holding on,_

_Save us tonight, a star shines in all of us,_

_Far beyond our lives, still our glory lives on._

Thought the whole celebration, the group that saved these lands just watched as the village people, the children and the elderly have fun. Smiles are adorn on there faces, it has been so long that they have heard the laugher of children. The good times that the two heroes shared that lived here came to mind.

_And we'll all find our sacrifice tomorrow,_

_Our journey on towards a brighter day,_

_Silent tears we left behind, still so far away,_

_Across the endless sands,_

There old memory's ... and there new ones.

They hope that nothing will shatter theses great memory's

_Through the fields of our despair,_

_Free for all eternity, we stand, yeah,_

_Rise above the universe tonight,_

_Starchaser...Starchaser..._

However ... There was something dark about this, something not right ... something bad. They wish they can tell what but they just cant put there finger on it.

_Our kingdom come, we stand as one,_

_And we will live for always evermore..._

______________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonforce - Hero's of our time


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven: He will make a unholy action on the day of this glorious celebration, manipulating everyone follow him._

-_Insert Lyrics here_- Song Lyrics

_'-Insert thought here_-' Character Thinking

"-Insert Speech here-" Character Talking

Normal POV

As the festival continued. The 5 heroes of this time didn't join as of now, instead they watched. Smiling at the laughter of people, the smiles of the children and the games that the townsfolk played, brought a tear to Liane and Jeanne.

"Is there something wrong?" Richard asked, noticing the slightly saddened faces of the two women.

"It's just ... This is the first time we have such festival after the war, yet Richard is no where to be seen. As if he ..." Liane said, stopping as Jeanne then placed her arm on her secret lover's shoulder.

"As much as I am worried about him too. He is probably very busy, we even stay by and watch over these people so that the creatures of darkness wont try and harm these people ever again. Roger is probably looking over another part of the festival." Jeanne assured, calming the still worrying Liane down just a bit.

Yet, there was some sort of 'gut' feeling of impending doom. They just don't know why they have such a feeling, however they dismissed that feeling as it was probably just from last years experience catching up to them.

However, such peaceful and glorious celebration will be brought to a halt in a flash.

"LOOK OUT!" one of the townsmen screamed as a arrow flung from out of nowhere and struck the saint, causing the whole celebration to stop dramatically and instantly.

The arrow would have pierced normal full plate armor, but this was power armor we are talking about and so the arrow simply bounced off.

"What?" Liane said as the group searched for whoever shot that arrow, as Jeanne looked at the slight nick on the right of the breastplate. When a cloaked figure, apparently in armor underneath the cloak started to walk up and towards the group, a crossbow in his hands as he then discards the useless weapon and unsheathing the weapon that Roger used in his travails with them, a simple but powerful paladin's sword.

Gilles was already in front of the person who tried to attack and hurt Liane, where as Richard was starting to cast a spell and La-Hire was trekking towards the person, his ax ready to strike on the enemy.

_Hands of doom are reaching out to crush all infidels who stray_

_Time to know the pain, no time to run within_

"Liane, are you ok?" She asked quietly, in which Liane nodded and looked at her attacker as the hooded figure stopped in his tracks as as Gillie's pointed his spear at the hooded figure

"Show your face so that we can see who tried to hurt our friends." Gillie's said, his monotone hold some sort of anger as the spear was pointed directly at his face.

_And these hands you see before you will end the light of day_

_Your ashes will be cast into the wind_

"You already know me, yet what you don't know will make you regret not pointing the spear at them." The hooded man was Roger as he then showed his face underneath the hood as he pointed towards Liane and Jeanne.

"Roger? What has gotten into you?" Gillie's asked, nether one of them are on the good terms with each other. Why would Roger say such a thing?

"Correction, What has gotten into THEM!" Rogers screamed as he pointed his sword at the two female hero's.

_Your blood's upon the soil, your body fed to wolves_

_Not one of you will be left alive_

"These so called 'Heroes' have been hiding something from your eyes! They lied to us! They are nothing! Nothing but two lesbian's who will NEVER fit in!" Roger said unrashoinly as the heroes and the nearby villagers gasped.

"What the hell are you talking about Roger!" Jeannie said angerly, but within herself is worry as a thousand questions where in her and Liane's head on how he discovered there secret.

_Hear the sound pounding and the army of the night_

_By the hammer of Thor you now shall die_

"Get out of my WAY!" Roger said as he simply went underneath the spear in Gilles confusion and, with the hilt of the blade and his fist, smashed him across the face and sending Gilles tumbling into a few pedestrians who helped him stay up. However Roger was already past him and is gaining ground.

La-hire was slightly shaken of that factoid. His friends liked the same sex made him very confused on what to do, and that confusion was just enough to make Roger pass the massive beastmen to get to the two women.

"Why do you accuse them of this? You clearly don't have any proof of if they do like each other?" Richard said, not shaken by Rogers words as he went in between the Female heroes and Roger himself.

_Tonight we strike, there is thunder in the sky_

_Together we'll fight, some of us will die_

_We will always remember that we made a stand_

_And many will die by my hand_

"Get out of my WAY! And ill prove it!" Roger said like something possessed him as he slashed down on the staff of Richard, however it felt like a strength of a powerful demon, more powerful than the reaper and the old Richard didn't stand against him and was sent to the ground with a loud thud.

"Richard!" Liane cried, but she barely managed to avoid the sword to her exposed head, however she did loose her footing and she was now being held up thanks to the crowd. However now Roger was beside Jeanne as he then kicked her to the ground, not only knocking the wind out of the female hero, but making her fumble with her own sword as it hits the ground, out of her reach as he then towered over her. Sadistically pointing the sword to her stomic as he started to pierce the flesh of her.

"Tell them the truth and ill make it quick and painless!" Roger said in a rather insane voice as he slowly inserted the blade into Jeanne's stomic, her cry's of pain as the blade pierced her abdomen seem to only fall on only one set of ears.

"Jeanne!" Liane said, saddened that her secret lover is getting touchered. However only a small part of the blade seemed to be actually impaled into Jeanne.

_We are high atop the mountain, with hammers in the wind_

_Lusting for blood and death again_

_In a flash of lightning strike now the house of death invites you_

_Body and soul to come within_

"I..I don't know what y...you are talking about!" Jeanne said underneath the amount of pain she is in, it had not broken her yet. Roger didn't like what he heard and continued to impale the hero of France, the blade this time was about half-way though her as she was now griding her teeth in pain.

The villagers and the heroes didn't do anything as they watched that a former hero, driven insane to get them to expose that they do like each other. Was slowly touchering the young hero. Jeanne could feel some of her strength left her, but she is not willing to give up just yet.

"TELL ME, TELL ALL OF US!" Roger said as he stopped there, waiting to ether continue to toucher Jeanne or to kill her, ether way she will die of something. However Jeanne couldn't speak due to the amount of pain she is in, tears are pouring from her eyes.

_I see the fear you have inside, you can run but never hide_

_I will hunt you down and tear you limb from limb_

_Nothing shall remain, not your memory, your name_

_It will be as though you never ever lived_

"Fine then ... Ill KILL you!" Roger said and was about to thrust the blade and twist so that Jeanne would die a slow and painful death when ...

"DONT!" Liane screamed as there was tears in her eyes as .

"Oh ... Tell me what I want to hear and maybe ill leave her." Roger said, smiling as Liane and Jeanne had tears in both of there eyes. Liane was slowly walking towards the two when he thought of another thing.

"Stay there! Make sure everyone around hears then you can move, or else ill kill her." Roger said, his insane and utterly venomousness tone to his voice made Liane stop on the dot,, her heart sank as she looked down, tears still streaming down her eyes.

"I... I love her." She said very silently, only enough to let Roger here, but to this. He smiled in a very sadistic kind of way.

"Louder! I want the towns people and your 'friends' to hear." He replied, taking great pleasure to see both of them suffer.

"I ... I Love her." She obeyed as she then fell to her knees, her voice sounded like it was cracking up as she tried to keep her sorrow in. Even though the villagers and her friends finally herd her and gasped, Roger was not finished with her.

_Tonight we strike, there is thunder in the sky_

_Together we'll fight, some of us will die_

_they'll always remember that we made a stand_

_many will die by my hand_

"Now say it like you mean it!" Roger laughed sadistically as he was just getting a kick of touchering both of them, however he removed the sword only so that only the bladed tip is in the torso of Jeanne.

"I LOVE HER!" No one had ever seen Liane snap before, nor scream out loud like she just did, but her sorrow all of a sudden started to spark into rage as soon as she heard the laugh, her two handed blessed weapon is already out as she charged at Roger. Catching him surprised as he was forced to take the rest of the blade out to block the large weapon.

_They will die!_

Even though Liane's blessed weapon is a weapon that chews through armor, it didn't damage the Paladin sword as it's holy ruins where trying to fight back the other Holy ruins on the blade. Her anger, plus her strength in the power armor was actually forcing Roger back and away from Jeanne.

"You fucking bastard! You did this to enjoy our suffering! Now everyone will hate us because of you!" She screamed in holy rage as she bashed away Roger with her armored gauntlet that had the bionic arm in it, however she was right. The crowd and there now Ex-Friends looked like they where ready to kill them if Roger fails.

"They need to open there eyes! You have sinned! And only in death shall you repent!" Roger said as he then ducked , pushing the two-hander over his head as he then slashed at Liane's left breastplate, accurately leaving a very large gash in the armor. Looks like it was not as powerful as most people would think.

However that didn't do anything to the pissed of Liane, if anything. It just got her more angry as she slashed down with the heavy blade. It just nicked Rogers armor, but it went though his armor like butter.

He simply looked down to see the slight damage, but there was no bleeding. However he was just distracted as Liane swung her sword in a circle, using the momentum build up to then actually swung with the blade at Roger. He just barely ducked as he then swung at her torso now, however the sword only left a small gash on the armor. Then he sliced upwards, just barely catching Liane's chin as she backed off from him.

Then she countered, trying to stab/impale Roger to wipe that grin off his face. However he just simply stepped to the side as he then trusted the sword into her left arm, the one with the Bionic arm in it.

Liane felt the armor all of a sudden gave into the paladin sword as the blade then entered her Bionic implant, causing her to scream in pain as she backed of, getting the blade out of her fore-arm, red oil and oddly blood was over the sword, although it can be easily mistaken for normal blood.

Roger however ignored that and gain the upper hand and attacked Liane's hand, the power armor kept the hand from getting bisected, but the way Roger hit the blade made it sent out of her hands, unable to counter attack without her sword, she was exposed to the fist that was sent flying to her face, sending her down to the ground.

"Now bitch ... It's time to die!" Roger said, feeling his revenge at his fingertips he readied his sword to attack the left damaged breastplate, even power armor wouldn't save Liane from the death she will have as the armor there was damaged.

_High atop the mountain, with hammers in the wind_

_Lusting for blood and death again_

"NNOO!" Roger just barely stopped his attack to meet a wounded but charging straight at him was Jeanne her sword was back in her hand as she redyed a rather painful slash to Rogers chest.

_In a flash of lightning strike now the house of death invites you_

_Body and soul to come within_

Roger didn't fully dodge the blow as his arm was caught, making a very large and deep gash in that arm. However Jeanne couldn't be able to block the next attack as both she and Roger where falling to the ground.

He stabbed/impaled her as she fell ontop of him... Though her right breast and punctured her heart in a way that she would suffer before finally dieing, however the sword went though her and exited the other side but the sword was keeping her up in the air..

_I see the fear you have inside, you can run but never hide_

_I will hunt you down and tear you limb from limb_

Jeanne's eyes went wide as Roger just smiled, her body started to tremble as she literally felt her life force leavening her, her mouth filled up with blood as she coughed, trying to get her heart back beating even if just for a few seconds.

"J..jeanne..." Liane whispered, tears streaming from her eyes as her love finally started to go limp as she tried to say something, but the blood was too much to get what she said at this distance.

However Roger heard what she said.

"Why? ... Because you hurt me, you made me have this pain." He said as he then used his foot to kick Jeanne's body off his sword as it lifelessly fell down. She was dead.

_Nothing shall remain, not your memory, your name_

_It will be as though you never ever lived_

"_JEANNE!!"_ The scream seemed to be louder than before as Liane was consumed into a rage that would make anyone cringe as she got up, with both her sword and the sword that Jeanne dropped as she started to dual-wield with them.

_Tonight we strike, there is thunder in the sky_

_Together we'll fight and some of us will die_

_but they'll always remember that we made a stand_

_And many will die by my hand_

She was above Roger as she tried to Impale the heartless bastard who ruined her life but he simply rolled out of the way out of the angered girl and got up quickly as he brought up his sword, only for it to finally break when the two-hander was swung down to try and take off his arm

He countered just in time as the blade only hit the ground, just nicking Liane's cheek as she tried to impail with Jeanne's sword but failed as Roger simply stepped on the two-hander and gave Liane a knee in the stomic with his other knee, even though she felt it, causing her to double over, the Power armor protected her from taking more damage.

_Tonight we strike, there is thunder in the sky_

_Together we'll fight, some of us will die_

_they'll always remember that we made a stand_

_many will die by my hand_

He then kicked Liane in the jaw, it didn't break the jaw but it made her let go of Jeanne's sword as she fell backwards this time as she tasted blood and a peace of flesh in her mouth thanks to a bitten cheek, but it did stun her.

Roger took this to his advantage as he dropped his rather damaged paladin sword to pick up Durendal, Jeanne's sword as he then towered over the prone Liane.

_Tonight we strike, there is thunder in the sky_

_Together we'll fight and some of us will die_

_but they'll always remember that we made a stand_

_And many will die by my hand_

"Any last words, dike?" Roger said as he readied to stab/impale Liane with Jeanne's sword ether as a sick parody or something personal that he is doing.

_They will die._

_by my hand._

"I will never forgive you, you bloody bastard. You have killed my love, you had turned my friends to hate me and you let your own jealousy blind you." Liane said, witch is true in her word.

_They will die_

_by my hand._

Everyone from her home town hates her. Even her allys that she helped with hate her. If they liked her, then they would have done something already but they didn't.

_They will die._

_by my hand._

Jeanne is dead, never to come back to the mortal plane and soon Liane will join her to wherever she is going. Most likely heaven, but who knows.

_They will die._

_by my hand._

She has no friends, she has no home and she has no love anymore. In her mind, she wont be missed

_they will die!_

_by my hand._

The sword started to move towards her damaged breastplate, although at lighting speeds, It was if it was in slow motion that she sees the blade heading straight for her already broken heart.

______________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer : I do not own Manowar - Hands of Doom


	8. Final Chapter

_Chapter Eight: However, these unholy actions caused by them will anger a God._

-_Insert Lyrics here_- Song Lyrics

'-_Insert thought here_-' Character Thinking

"-Insert Speech here-" Character Talking

Shock . It was apparent in all faces that was seeing this fight who can do nothing but watch.

The sword attack, that was aimed at Liane's damaged breastplate. It was caught by some unknown force. An unknown force ... that soon came into view.

Soon, from the feet and hands up/inwards. Armor started to 'de-cloak', the thing that cached the attack that was for Liane was a claw bigger than a man's head. The other arm also de-cloaked, holding a twin-blade sword with markings of the unknown. The feet looked like someone had specially made this armor to have Dragon-like feet with the claws razor sharp.

Everywhere that the cloak hid from plain sight, there was golden armor with the holiest of symbols that would make any priest jealous. Soon his breastplate was seen, and there was the symbol of a two headed eagle on it.

And Finally the head and face was 'De-cloaked' revealing the face... of an angered god.

_Echoes of terror in this old land  
I see the result of their quest_

"You DARE strike down one of my living saints!" He bellowed, his voice was filled with holy rage, his eyes are nothing but dark pits that will consume anything.

_  
Skulls of old heroes lie everywhere in this mystical place_

_Dust in their eyes, dust in my pride_

"B..B...B.." Roger tried to get his own butt out of the grave he just dug himself into but he was to far gone. With no remorse, no effort and no emotion. He tore the sword that Roger has right out of his grip. Dropping the sword as he kneed him with a force so powerful that he even felt one of his ribs breaking and with the same claw/fist, smoked him in the face, sending him at least 7 feet away and into the dirt, blood poring from his broken lip.

_in this infinite journey ..._

"But .. They are in love with the same sex!." Roger finally got out, weakened... but what had shocked him, the still alive allies and everyone else in the village was the next word words that came opening out of this gods mouth, the only person who was not shocked of his words was Liane.

_... to the ancient sword_

"So? They are not commenting any of the sins from that. I am not who you think I am, yet. You let your own greed, your own theory's, your own insecurity control you into making everyone fear me and if anyone disregards of these 'rules' that 'I' have put down. You have them casted out as a heretic. Claiming that they shall be cleansed in holy fire in order to repent." The deity responded as he slowly walked up to the wounded warrior.

_I can hear their lament between these rocks  
the whisper on an angry ghost_

"No ... God wouldn't wish that! You heretic! He wants a normal society ... without monsters like ... her!" Roger started as he then grabbed a spar sword that he had on him, slowly getting up. Only for this 'God' to literally send lightning from palm of the now normal left hand.

_he speaks for them all trapped on this lost world  
I am their very last hope_

"You DARE call me a heretic! Sinner! You DARE call my saints 'monsters' !" This deity responded, his holy rage anew, his grip on the sword started to increase as he finally stopped the onslaught of thunder. Making Roger almost crash to the ground after his muscles got back in control.

_to ride from hell free once again  
to break the chains from a bloody past..._

"Yes! and you are not a god!" Roger screamed as he with his last bit of strength, charged at him. Not even 1/10th of a second has past when the deity repeared from behind Roger, sword looked like it missed.

_...for my victory!!!_

"No ... I am no god ..." This man said as Roger was somewhat confused, yet had a grin on his face, only for that grin to be wiped clean, replaced with a look of pain, shock and vain. As he felt his legs stop working, then slowly the top half of Rogers body fell in half, then the man twisted the blade, only for it to be covered in blood. The last words that this man heard before death took him...

_Eternal glory! ride fast to me!  
pound in my heart for the Algalord kings!_

_Eternal glory! spread your wide wings!  
fly and forever lead my holy steel!_

"I am a God-Emperor, and you shall repent in death!" This 'God-Emperor' said, smirking at how familiar the words where to Roger as he opened up a rift from this realty, to another filled with demons as the remains of his body was torn to shreds, atom by atom was sucked into the vortex of doom. Soon nothing of Roger was left as the portal then closed.

_I'll fight, I'll cry for your silence your name  
You'll live through me, I will end all your pain_

"My you soul rest easy." The 'God-Emperor' said as he then 'flung' the sword, spraying the ground red as the sword was now blood free as he put it away and looked at the villagers and the 'Former' friends of Jeanne and Liane.

_for the swan in the lake, the bird on the tree  
the peace for my beloved lands_

"Remember this day. A day that a emperor, a god-emperor of mankind that finally said 'this isn't what I want' and seeing his saint endanger for the last time. Made him come down from the golden throne in heaven and vanquished a heretic himself." He then turreted his attention away from the villagers and walked to Liane.

"Are you alright my saint? Have these misguided fools hurt you." He said as he crouched down to eye-level with his saint, but she was more than physically hurt... She was traumatized, seeing Jeanne die right in front of her, protecting herself (Liane) from a fatal attack, by her own friend. Really did a thing to her mind.

"..." She didn't say anything as tears started to pour down from her eyes. Barely a week ago, she was re-united with her ... now ... She's gone. Forever. Killed by the former friend that they used to know as Roger.

Almost as if reading her troubled mind, the god emperor got up and looked at Jeanne's still-moving corpse. His eyes looked at the wound that was straight though the heart, but the style didn't kill her quickly. Buddy that 'was' there wanted her to suffer a broken heart before dyeing.

Checking if there was any pulse what-so-ever. He was making sure that she was dead before he stepped back from the body, soon the body started to glow blue as it was starting to lift up in the air.

_The black king is near and Algalord calls  
so heroes of the lost valley ..._

Soon, he started to say ether a Prayer, or a litany. They cannot tell as it was in some strange language as her major wound, and her bloody heart started to heal itself as she started to glow white.

_...raise all your voice!_

Then a Pillar of light from heaven itself cascaded on the fallen warrior as her eyes immediately open up and her soul is forced back into the body.

_Eternal glory! ride fast to me!  
pound in my heart for the Algalord kings!  
Eternal glory! spread your wide wings!  
fly and forever lead my holy steel!_

Liane couldn't believe her eyes at such a act that a god could do. He had let a soul that was already in heaven transcend down back into the mortal planes and back into her body.

_Eternal glory! ride fast to me!  
pound in my heart for the Algalord kings!  
Eternal glory! spread your wide wings!  
fly and forever lead my holy steel!_

The minor wounds where not healed as the white glow turned back to blue as Jeanne was laid down gently on the ground. However such power did have it's toll. Even for a god-emperor as he almost lost his balance and wend down to one knee. Letting out a low grunt.

"My lord!" Liane said as she ran to the somewhat drained God but he was muttering some thing.

"It...has been over fifteen-hundred years since I used that spell ... ugh ... forgot how draining it was. Even for me." This Emperor said as he got back up to his two feet but behind both god and saint was the towns people muttering on what feat this god-incarnate did as Jeanne's 'Former' friends just stayed quiet not saying anything due to fear and shock. Where as the whole town was still shocked that god himself would protect even the lowest of people.

Unfourtanly for them ... He heard them talk about such trash.

" 'High-Archaic Law no.3: Anyone can fall in love with anyone along as they share the same feelings with each other.' This includes any type of relationships, even bi or homo-sexual people and 'Archaic Law No 7: Anyone who dose not accept, disregards, blackmails, or even kills anyone just because of there sexuality preference. Will be punished from 3 years in prison to death on sight!'." The God-Emperor screamed the last part as the villagers almost leaped back, terrorfied at this law. This was not in any of the books.

"The Archaic laws where hear before your people could even organize governments. You people where still primitive, still fighting to see who will reach the top. While my rules where laid down on planets beyond the furthest cosmos and it took me ten-thousand years to get to your own planet." This god said as the Village people where still shocked, not only that they where dealing with a god, they where dealing with a god from possibly a different world.

"I mainly came here to see how this 'human' race was doing. I am a god, yet not the god I wanted to be. In your eyes... I was feared and loved. Many wars where fought in my name ... but this is not what I want, what I want ... Is peace throughout the Entire cosmos. A peace that in which all races are treated equally, a peace where you can worship anyone, and no one will have to say that is wrong. A peace ... where you can fall in love with anyone and not have to get shunted out of society." He finished as he looked down upon the smaller villagers, staying silent as they saw what he can do with his wrath. They had a first hand at seeing how he punishes people, and they don't want him on his bad side.

"W..W..Was I dead?" he could hear Jeanne say in shock as he turned around as she got up. not standing, but she was still moving and Liane was beside her, almost crying tears of joy.

"You ... Where, but he brought you back. " Liane answered as she looked at the golden Emperor, and Jeanne followed her eyes to see the god-emperor.

"I see that my powers where successful at bringing you back to life." The God Emperor said as Jeanne started to look around rather franticly.

"Where's Roger? Did he ..." She couldn't finish as she didn't want to say it but the God Emperor knew what was going on in her mind.

"He went crazy with jealously, his anger for both of you was just enough for him to ... be possessed by a demon that no living man of this world has seen yet. He wanted you for only himself and wanted to get Liane out of the picture but instead of striking Liane down, you took the full blow protecting the one you love... and died. I had to intervene when he was about to strike down another one of my saints." He started to explain as she just listened quietly as this was almost too much, but before he could finish, something caught her ear.

"Wait on that thought. Did you just say 'another one of my saints?'." Jeanne said surprised.

"Yes. You are also considered one of 'my saints' but it's a little too late to teach you what I teched Liane as 'they' will be hear soon." The God-emperor finished as he just look to the north-east.

"Who are 'They'?" Jeanne asked as, with the help of Liane, got up standing, though a bit wobbly.

" 'They' ... Are a force that would even make the army's and powers of Gilvaroth pail in comparison. Mortals with gifts given by dark gods to make them stronger, but turned into cold-blooded psychopaths, demons that no man of these lands had ever seen before, and leaders ... who soul purpose is to serve 'them' and make the end-time come." The God-Emperor said as two angle-like wings came out of his back, thinking that he was going to leave, Jeanne wanted to know one last thing.

"Before you leave, I must ask you a question. What is your name?" She asked as the God-Emperor who turned his head back around and looked at her with his ever-seeing eyes.

"My name ... is Glexen." Was all he said as the large wings then started to flap and he was in the air.

"I say my good lucks to you all. " And with that. He left, flying in the wind.

The village people decided that this god was right, but the only thing they did was stand there and be quiet, there fear for gripped them to the core, as if doing anything will anger the deity. Jeanne's friends however, realized that this god is helping them fight off 'them' for the time being, also realizing what the villagers realized, but actually have the guts to apologize to the two wounded saints.

"I say my humble apology's Jeanne. We didn't know what we where thinking, with Roger saying that ..." Richard started, only for Jeanne to stop him.

"It's alright. We have been though tough times. Roger ... He was a different person after Liane left and that thing had a grip on his damaged soul. I pray for mercy upon his touchered soul." Jeanne said as she just nodded in acceptance.

"La-hire didn't know what to do, so I just stay here. La-hire is sorry for not doing anything." La-Hire also apologized. he was too shocked that such close friends would do that to each other.

"It's ok there old friend. Doing nothing was probably the best thing for you to do." Jeanne said smiling. Her friends still are her friends ... she only wished Roger didn't do what he had done. Or he would be still living here now.

"We are all sorry. We should have never listened to Roger in the first place." Gilles said as Jeanne could only nod again.

"But ... what about 'them'?" Liane, like her old self. Was worrying about what may happen in the future.

"That, my love. We will just have to wait and see." Jeanne said as she slipped a arm around Lane's wast and brought her in for a fierce hug, almost losing her a second time would be catastrophic to her mind, and Liane hugged back, only kissing lightly on Jeanne's lips before burying her head into her shoulder, just happy that she is still alive.

Unknown to the whole village. Two horsemen where watching from afar and these where not your average horsemen. As bodes of dead mercenary's are lying around them, Both have had heavy full plate armor however one was colored silver along with silver furs on the shoulder pads and his helmet had two large gold horns along with gold details, his tower shield bears the 8 pointed star as the star itself was brass and the cape was pure blue.

The other warrior had black full plate armor with silver lining, the furs on the shoulder pads where a odd blue color, it's tower shield was an odd purple color as it has the same 8 pointed star, but it's in silver instead of brass.

These where not normal warriors as they are at least a foot or two taller than a human and thats without there horses.

Soon the two left to the north lands to tell there master the news of there 'failed' experiment.

In what remains of Denmark, 4 day's later.

Denmark, once a land of trees, open plains and humble people. Has been turned into a warped Iceland, where only the ruthless survive, where that the only gods here are the dark ones.

On these icy-plains is a army, tents put up for temporary refuge, among them are demons that no non-follower have seen alive, many of them sharping there own weapon/claws, while others wait or find way's to kill people and waste time. Barbarians that fight in brawler death matches and finally, Knights and warriors who can take out many enemy's without even have to break a sweat.

This army's size is unknown, as as far the eye can see, the oddly mutated tents of this numberless hoard seem to be many.

They are organized however, as the 'camp' has a total of 5 areas. Each decacated to a certain god, or in the 5th's case, God's.

Soon, the two horsemen ride though the camp, to the center, and in the center was the largest tent, the war master's tent. Soon the two horsemen dismounted and walked into the tent.

Sitting there, behind a warped desk, with plans to invade both Britain and France, was the leader of this black crusade. A man in the darkest of armors, the unholiest of markings, a helmet that can put fear into anyone but the people he leads, a sword ... a sword that can alone, destroy an entire army's and a cape of pure red, the material is unknown though but this was no normal warmaster the two knight have failed.

"So ... how is this 'Experiment' that would 'take care of' that damned saint of the false god?" the warmaster asked with little calmness in his voice. His invasion was post-poned for at least a good month so he has every right to get PO'ed.

"We ... have failed you master." They both went to one knee and bowed as a sign of forgiveness. "The Test was going well until this proclaimed 'God-emperor' himself stopped the possessed man from killing the saint." they both explained as they are ready for anything there master will give them as punishment ... even death.

"You have failed me and I don't take kindly to failures." the warmaster said as he got up from his chair and unsheathe his sword, the blade itself had fire-like pattern on it . The blade's color was a deep-onyx black and it glowed back and red with unholy strengths. He then stepped in front of them and in one swipe of his large sword, he downed both of them.

The two guards that protect the warmaster where not caught of guard as the bloody mess of two knights with slashed open chests.

"My lord ... What do we tell the troops?" One of the guards asked in mono-tone.

"Get the troops ready, We march to France to conquer. They will face the true power of the dark-gods." The warmaster said as the two guards just nodded and left.

"So they think they can prevent the end-time from coming ... HmHmHm. Such fools who try and prevent what the end-time prophesy. Soon they will face the wrath of the chaos gods and I, Aracon, Lord of the End-times will make sure that all will fall in the name of Chaos!" Aracon said as he then let out a Evil/Madman-like laugh that could chill anyone to the bone.

Narrator's POV.

... Some say that his laugh echoed throughout the whole world ...

... Some, to this very day, say that they can still hear the demonic laughter of the Everchosen ...

... None shall stand in there path.

The Hordes of Chaos have arise to conquer in the name of the dark gods.

______________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I Do not own Rhapsody of fire, Eternal Glory.


End file.
